


Remembering

by rukuluc



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukuluc/pseuds/rukuluc
Summary: s4 Judai is feeling dead inside, how can Dimitri cheer him up?
Relationships: Kagurazaka | Dimitri/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, copyshipping - Relationship, kinnieshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers are present  
> Dimitri is dub name but whatever  
> Fic dedicated to Reon :^)

The Osiris Red dorm remained the same. The same old creaky beds, the same old walls with dried cracked paint, and the same old smell of damp wood. What changed is that Judai is the only one left behind in the worn down dormitory, and he himself has changed. His eyes no longer shining with excitement, the corners of his mouth no longer raising up.

Judai laid on his bed, with his hands behind his back. Too much has happened for him to process. His friends are right beside him, yet they seem so far out of reach. Friends are one thing, but why is he feeling his heart sinking? Something’s definitely missing. He let out a sigh and clutched his shirt at the chest, and was then interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Sho,” Judai groaned, “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not entering that duel tournament-”

SLAM! The dormitory door was kicked open, and luckily it didn’t come off.

Judai’s eyes widened, he saw his younger self at the door, hair slightly messy, bold bottom eyelashes prominent. Judai rubbed his eyes, blinked twice and stared at the door for a few more seconds. 

“D-Dimitri?”

“Yeah! I heard you were sulking so I came to see what’s up. Maybe a duel will cheer you up!”

“Now isn’t the time - I don’t want -”

Dimitri was already by his bed, yanking on Judai’s arm, “C’mon let’s duel!”

Judai now understood how annoyed Manjoume must’ve felt when he chanted “Duel! Duel!” every day. Knowing himself, Dimitri probably won’t give up until a duel happens.

Both got their duel disks ready.

“I’m first!” Dimitri called, “ I summon Elemental hero featherman in attack position! Then I set two cards and end my turn!”

“Featherman?”

“Yeah! I can’t find any of your, uh alien hero cards, so I had to go with your old deck!”

“They’re Neo spacians..”

Judai couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Dimitri’s still his same ridiculous old self.

******

“I special summon Elemental Hero Neos!”

“So that’s Neo’s huh? It’s so cool to actually see him in person! I wonder if I can beat it!” Dimitri’s eyes shone as Neos appeared on the field, despite having only 100 life points left.

Judai’s heart skipped a beat. “I attack directly!”

“Argh!!!”

Dimitri’s life points dropped to zero, but his disappointment immediately disappeared. 

“Gotcho! That was a fun duel!” He put his hand above his head, with his pinky, index finger, and thumb sticking out.

“It’s not ‘gotcho’. It’s ‘gotcha’! Why can’t you get that right?” 

Then without warning, Judai burst out laughing. How could he forget? He had forgotten about the excitement of duels, the adrenaline rush of facing indestructible monsters. He made friends because of dueling, and he is now who he is because of it. Growing up didn’t mean abandoning what one had as a child.

“Thank you, Dimitri” Judai stepped forward, and threw his arms around the still puzzled Dimitri. “I’m all better now thanks to you”

Dimitri smiled, “Welcome back”.


End file.
